


Nightmares

by ParadoxMage



Series: Shorts [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lena has nightmares, Nightmares, One Shot, Short, sleep problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: Ever since the Slipstream incident, Lena has had nightmares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a shorty, because... reasons. Truthfully, I've been kind of lazy the last few days and I haven't written as much as I wanted to, so you're stuck with something that isn't very long. Sorry.

When Lena and Amélie had first begun to share a bed, their sleep had often been broken by Lena’s nightmares. They were something she had lived with for a very long time now, an after affect from a period spent in a place where time was a long forgotten memory and reality was a dream. Angela said that there was nothing they could do about it and they would go away on their own in time. 

 

She was half right.

 

She would jolt upright, screaming and covered in cold sweat, looking for something to keep her anchored to existence, clawing at her sheets in a terrified fit that left her trembling in a ball until the sun peeked through her curtains hours later. For years it was how she lived, every few nights, sometimes more, broken by an unstoppable wave of fear that left her limp and helpless to do anything but lie there, alone and afraid.

 

The first time it happened when they were together Lena was afraid Amélie would believe she was weak or broken, and think less of her for it. Instead, she gently held her until Lena realized she was still safe, still here, and when she couldn’t get back to sleep she stayed up with her until the morning’s light broke over the horizon.

 

They talked about it all through the night, and never once did Amélie express pity for her predicament, and for that Lena was more grateful than she could possibly say. The one thing she had feared more than anything else was being judged as damaged goods for her nightmares. Instead she found someone who thought better of her for living her life anyway, even with that cross to bear.

 

She still awoke screaming, face contorted in fear. That might never change. But now, when she reached out for  _ something _ she no longer felt only emptiness. Her shaking hands instead touched a figure with freezing skin who would wake with her and hold her until her shaking subsided and her tears were spent, someone who understood the pain she felt and did not think any less of her for it. And eventually, sleep would reclaim her, and she would feel safe.

 

Guarded by a frozen sentinel, to keep the nightmares at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, comments, how do I love thee. Let me count the ways. 
> 
> Seriously though, I love reading comments, so go ahead and write 'em down.


End file.
